This invention relates to lancet devices for use by physicians and technicians to extract a patient's blood sample, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for effecting the initial puncture and thereafter retracting the lancet needle following the skin puncturing procedure.
In order to reduce trauma to the patient during blood sampling procedures, automated finger lancet devices have been developed which eliminate the patient's view of both skin puncture and the lancet needle or blade itself. As described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,097, the lancet needle can be housed within a small device which provides a spring-driven mechanism for thrusting and retracting the needle. While such devices obstruct the patient's view, considerable patient discomfort has been experienced when all lateral motion of the lancet needle is not prevented. This disadvantage is eliminated by the lancet actuator in accordance with the present invention which provides improved patient comfort in that initial puncture and withdrawal of the lancet needle is effected in a continuous, smooth motion, and this is done rapidly, so that little or no lateral movement can take place.